


Trouble In Paradise

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford misjudges how much Dipper is missing Mabel. AU where Dipper stayed to be Ford's apprentice.





	Trouble In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Gift to the amazing demonstrandum!

Ford notices nothing, first. As far as he’s considered, the loads of letters, packages, postcards and other things from Mabel to Dipper are endless, and Ford himself could do with less of them. He understands that the relationship between the younger set of Pines is vastly different from the one between Ford and Stan, but he’s sure that Dipper could do with less reminders of how much his sister loves and misses him.

He doesn’t realize how wrong he is until Dipper asks him and Stan:

“Is it just me or has Mabel been writing to us less lately?”

Ford just stares at him, stunned by how off he’s been. Stan, on the other hand, starts to reassure Dipper immediately, telling him that Mabel is probably just busy with school and friends, and probably has trouble figuring out how to take care of a pig in a city environment. Ford starts nodding along, thinking it makes sense; being the normal, if somewhat hyperactive girl she is, it’s only expected that Mabel will have to focus her energies on things other than what she left behind in Gravity Falls. Just as Dipper is living his life without her, Mabel has to learn to live without Dipper.

He thought Dipper was way ahead of his sister in that, but the opposite seems to be the case after all, as Dipper seems to be outright resistant to the idea. He’s frowning at Stan as Stan makes his case, which makes Ford listen to Stan’s words more carefully, to detect any signs of guilt-tripping or any other forms of manipulation. But there are none, as to his surprise Stan is simply trying to make Dipper feel better. Unfortunately, it’s not working.

“I guess so,” Dipper says when Stan is done, and excuses himself.

Ignoring Stan’s warnings to stay out of it, Ford follows Dipper into his room, finding him staring at Mabel’s now empty bed. Dipper jumps when Ford lays his hand on his shoulder, but relaxes upon realizing it’s him, which Ford takes as a good sign. He does hope that Dipper knows that he can depend on Ford in everything, even with things that Ford doesn’t quite understand.

“I’m sure Stan is right,” he says, ignoring how strange those words feel in his mouth. “Remember how much of a fight she put up against you staying here? I have no doubt she’s never, ever going to stop wanting you back.”

That Ford does understand, all too well. No matter how overboard he thinks Mabel is going with her letters and gifts, he can’t blame her for trying to get her brother back. He just hopes that she will realize that it’s a lost cause, that Dipper is going to stay.

He hopes it really is a lost cause, that Dipper really doesn’t have any ideas about leaving.

“I guess so,” Dipper says again, too neutrally. “Sometimes I just wish-”

Dipper bites his lip, looking down at the floor. Ford rubs his shoulder, running his fingertips along the sharp lines of his collarbone, not sure whether the touch is supposed to comfort Dipper or himself.

“I just want us to be us, you know?” Dipper says. He looks at Mabel’s bed again and sighs. “I just want this to work out.”

“It will work out.” Ford hesitates for a moment before he puts his arms around Dipper, holding the boy close. He tries to ignore the immediate release of tension in his chest when Dipper leans against him, closing his eyes. “ _I’ll_ make it work.”


End file.
